english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Atkin Downes
Robin Atkin Downes (born September 6, 1976) is an English actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Captain (ep21), Circus Master (ep23), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Baron Strucker, Glorian (ep14) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Ten-Eyed Man (ep44), Weather Wizard (ep41) *Ben 10 (2006) - Jonah (ep3) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Night Nurse (ep27), Sir Cyrus, Additional Voices *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Ibn Batouta *Beware the Batman (2014) - Bad Batman (ep24), Dane Lisslow, Deathstroke/Slade Wilson, Man Bat/Dr. Kirk Langstrom *ChalkZone (2008) - B.U.R.N. Agent (ep36), Fish (ep36), James Band (ep36) *Disney DuckTales (2017) - Falcon Graves (ep6) *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Bouncer (ep18) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2015) - Spiky Hair Bot (ep44) *Disney Sofia the First (2014-2017) - Chef Andre, Fisherman (ep27), Gruff (ep89), Sir Finnegan, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013) - Academic Dr. Cockroach (ep7), Party Dr. Cockroach (ep7) *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2011-2013) - Captain (ep23), Dr. Hodgson (ep23), Reddick, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013) - Steam Lantern/Gil Broome (ep15) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Abomination, Annihilus, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (ep24), Russian Man (ep39) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Gentleman Ghost (ep37), Watchtower Ops Tech (ep38) *Regular Show (2010) - Baby#3 (ep5), Gary (ep5) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2014) - Aqualish Senator (ep114), Castas, Cham Syndulla, Cin Drallig (ep105), Elderly Muun (ep115), Ima-Gun Di (ep47), Muun (ep113), Pantoran Guard (ep15), Rattataki Alien (ep107), Rush Clovis, Toydarian Minister#1 (ep47) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Cham Syndulla, Imperial Officer#2 (ep27), Rebel Captain (ep27), Stormtrooper#1 (ep34) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Chief Engineer (ep7), David Copperfield, Detective Putoine, Director (ep11), Dr. Raymond (ep7), Dustin Diamond (ep2), Old Retiree Tourist (ep7), Patient#2 (ep11) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Baron Zemo, Abomination, Prison Warden (ep42) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Chocolate Sailor#2 (ep24), Salty Dog (ep24), Vendor (ep24) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Narrator (ep14), Large Marvin (ep16) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Mumm-Ra, Addicus, Javan (ep17), Koinelius Tunar (ep3) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Flamesnort (ep57), Jacknab (ep53), Pilfer (ep53) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015) - Abomination (ep75), Annihilus (ep77) *We Bare Bears (2017) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Solaris *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - The Mad Hatter/'Jervis Tetch', Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Oliver Queen *Batman: Year One (2011) - Harvey Dent *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Grandmaster *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Computer Voice 2, Dr. Fump *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Abomination, Dr. Fump *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Alfred Pennyworth, Jack *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - The Guardian *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Manchester Black, Pokolistani Ambassador, Police Officer 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Announcer, Fortius 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Detective Harvey Bullock *Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) - Landlord, Rhino *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Ack *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) - Simon Cowbell *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Chef Andre, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Archibald, Boswald, Gary *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park: Halloween Special (2011) - Herold 'Web Animation' *Constantine: City of Demons (2018) - Butler (ep5) *King Star King (2014) - Alfonzo Malfestro (ep1), Carmine Excrementi (ep5), Chunkles (ep2), Doctor (ep1), Doctor (ep3), Hank's Mother (ep3), Narrator, Pinchy Laroux (ep6), Tim Tumor (ep4) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Abomination *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Dormammu (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) - Additional Voices *Aftermath (2017) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Amityville: The Awakening (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - Creature Vocals *Battleship (2012) - Soccer Announcer *Blood Father (2016) - Additional Voices *Disaster Movie (2008) - Emergency Broadcaster *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) - Additional Voices *Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) - Edward *Hidden (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Spartans (2008) - Narrator *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - Code 999 Announcer, Hercules 6 Lookout, Tyger Pilot *Predators (2010) - Additional Voices *Prometheus (2012) - Ship Computer Voice *Robin Hood (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *San Andreas (2015) - Radio News Announcer *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Spy (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Conjuring 2 (2016) - Demon Voice *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Mountain Between Us (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - ADR Loop Group *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Prime#3 *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies' *Sea Oak (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Supergirl (2017) - DEO Computer Voice (ep31), Jo (ep29), News Announcer (ep40) *The Flash (2016) - Dominator (ep54) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Call of Duty: Heroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Baron Zemo 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Astinos, Various Persians, Various Spartans *Alter Echo (2003) - Paavo *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Breznev *Assassin's Creed III (2012-2013) - George Washington *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Miner, Sheepherder *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Harley Thugs, Joker Thug, Officer Hargrave *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Criminals *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Criminals *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017) - The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Adama, Corvus *Bionic Commando (2009) - Cloudsplitter Pilot, FSA Recon Pilot, Thomas "Sniper" Clarke *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Bound By Flame (2014) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Fletus, Warfathers *Bulletstorm (2011) - Doc Oliver, Novak, Skulls *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Major Ingram, Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 2 (DS), SAS Soldier 1 (DS) *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Engineer *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Ixas, Soldiers, Townspeople *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Lich *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Demon Hunter (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Demon Hunter (Male) *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Gremlin Flynn, Louis *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Death Watch Commando, Imperial Officer, Race Announcer, Stormtrooper *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Davy Jones *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Davy Jones *Doom³ (2004) - Dr. Richard Davies, Henry Nelson, Robert M. Price *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Shark Diner#2, Shopkeeper Fish, Whale Washer#3 *Dreamkiller (2009) - Hell Angel, Rescue Worker *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Marten Guiscard, Additional Voices *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Super Mutants, Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Mr. Fantastic, Additional Voices *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (2013) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - Gudmundr Branson *Forgotten Realms Demon Stone (2004) - Drizzt, Elven Warrior, Male Elf 1, Male Elf 2 *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Destro, Dr. Burkhart *Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2014-2015) - Andros, Duncan Tuttle, Lord Forrester *Gears of War (2006) - Minh Young Kim, Factory Stranded, Johnson Stranded, KR-25 Pilot, Old Man Stranded *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Crazy Radio Announcer, House (Automated Voice), Jack (Automated Voice) *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Chaps, Henny, Locust Boomer, Locust Kantus, Minh Young Kim, Niles, Sires *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Locust Boomer, Locust Kantus, Male Former *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Minh Young Kim *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Crazy Guy, Soldier, Spartan *God of War II (2007) - Translator 1 *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Bilbo Baggins *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Halo 2 (2004) - Prophet of Regret *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Prophet of Regret, Elite Lieutenant, Prophet Scribe, Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Prophet of Regret, Additional Voices *Hunted: The Demon's Forge (2011) - Minotaur, Wargar, Additional Voices *Haunting Ground (2005) - Middle Lorenzo, Young Lorenzo *InFamous (2009) - Pedestrian *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Business Casual Male Ped. 2, Hipster Male Ped. 6, Homeless Male Ped. 6 *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Gaslight Batman *Jade Empire (2005) - Sagacious Zu, Gao's Mercenary *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009) - Aeropan Male Citizen, Lieutenant, Phoenix, Shady Pirate *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Just Cause (2006) - Rico Rodriguez *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (2010) - Additional Voices *Killer7 (2005) - Hiro Kasai *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Curian, Idol of Death *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Grimshaw, Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Rohn *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Ezylryb *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Alfred Pennyworth *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Arnim Zola, Frank Castle/Punisher, Rhino *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *MTX: Mototrax (2004) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Kojack, Operator A *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Dark Cyclops, Dr. Bruce Banner *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Grim Reaper *Mass Effect (2007) - Warehouse Worker *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Humans, Nemesis Orcs *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Liam Falcon *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Travis Touchdown *Open Season (2006) - Beaver, Hunter 3 *Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (2004) - The Prince *Project: Snowblind (2005) - Sgt. Stilwell *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Dr. Frumpus Croid *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Captain Slag *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Captain Slag *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Daedelus, Eagle Base, Newscaster *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - James Grayson *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Resistance 3 (2011) - Joseph Capelli, Justin, Liam *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Skiav *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Ganguun *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Deadpan *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - The President of the United States *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Male Voice 3 *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Shadow Complex (2009) - Paramilitaries *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Coyote Guard *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Moon Knight, Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Rifters *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Supply Ship Co-Pilot *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Grand Admiral Thrawn, MZ8 Pulse Cannon Tank, Skipray Blastboat *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Black Vulkar, Griff Vao, Mekel *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Coorta, Mandalorian Sergeant *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Commander 3, Rebel Soldier 1, Sarkli, Stormtrooper 2, Wingman 4 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Erris Wyum, Master Noab Hulis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Commander Blake *Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (2007) - Additional Voices *Team Fortress 2 (2007) - Archimedes the Undying, Medic *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - Miner, Twins' Father, Xavetar *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Vivec *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Brynjolf *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Angmar Builder, Angmar Officer, Black Orc Unit *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent Thompson, Merovingian, Vamp *The Outfit (2006) - Pere Francois *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Sean Devlin *Thor: God of Thunder (2011) - Mangog *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Dieter Weber, Jamal Murad *Tomb Raider (2013) - Roth, Axis Scientist, Prisoner, Solarii *Too Human (2008) - Wolf Leader, Wolf Rookie, Wolf Trooper#1 *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Thunderwing *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - Additional Voices *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Atoq Navarro *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Mercenary, Thug, Vincent Perez *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Atoq Navarro, Serbian Soldiers *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Talbot, Atoq Navarro *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Hector Alcazar *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Bakstabba, Bonesmasha, Deff Dread, Imperial Guardsmen, Kommando Nob, Rippa-Splitta, Sgt. Merrick, Warboss *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Imperial Guard Voice of God, Kommando, Krusha, Warboss *WildStar (2014) - Clanlord Makaza, Councilor Vaelen, Creature Voices, Draken Male, Luminai Male, Mordechai Redmoon, Nazrek The Progenitor *Wolfenstein (2009) - Deathshead, Scientist#2, The Director *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Cyclops, Pyro *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Hammer 1, Additional Voices *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Yasha *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Seph *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Genesis *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (2003) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (2007) - Delita, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Gungrave: Overdose (2004) - Garino Creale Corisione *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) - Doug, Pierre *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Luxord "No. X" *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Luxord "No.X" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Luxord *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Luxord *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Lei Gai, Genmei *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Kazuhira Miller *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - High Officer B, Soviet Soldier *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Kazuhira Miller *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Kazuhira Miller *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Ninja Gaiden (2004) - Gamov *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Alexei *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Alexei *No More Heroes (2008) - Travis Touchdown *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Samanosuke Akechi *Operation Darkness (2008) - Heinrich Himmler, Lewis Canton *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Dee-Ay *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Origin *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Faldio Landzatt *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *Vanquish (2010) - Additional Voices *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Diabolos *Yakuza (2006) - Jingu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (317) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (39) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:British Voice Actors